Last of the Time Ladies
by lalalazy123
Summary: The Inspector had always thought she was alone, chasing trouble from all the far ends of time and space, until one faithful day when she was out on one of her missions... (FIRST FANFIC) Rated T just to stay safe.


_**First fanfic so it's not very good, barely testing out my writing skills. Thanks for anyone reading.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, which I wish I did.**_

* * *

The Inspector: Last of the Time Ladies

The Inspector stood in the grim atmosphere of the coffee shop, just waiting for the next customer to arrive so she could take there order. The air felt stale and her mouth felt dry as she shifted her weight uncomfortably behind the counter. The shop was usually bustling with people, but the day was coming to an end and everyone was already heading home.

She sighed. "Only one more hour and I get to get out of here." She exasperatedly whispered out as she watched her co-worker Josie flirtatiously bring coffee to a man sitting in the corner. 'I need to get out of this uniform. It's killing me!' She thought to herself as she turned around to clean the coffee machine.

The little bell over the shop door rung, announcing a new customer arriving at the shop. She heard it and instantly turned around to face a brown haired man with a big cheeky grin plastered on his face. The shop instantly felt as it brightened up as the man in his big brown coat entered.

For a moment, she stood there speechless in his presence. She felt as though she had already met him and felt something strange about him. She quickly regained her act and responded, "Hello sir, how may I help you?"

The man stood there looking at the board while rocking back and forth on his heels and quickly blurted out, "Anything you recommend?" He slowly added, "And please don't call me sir. My names The Doctor." He flashed a quick grin at her and waited for her to respond.

She smiled and quickly glanced up at the board. "Mabye you'll enjoy a caramel cappuccino? She suggested. The Doctor looked up and grinned, "Sounds perfect! I'll have one of those." She nodded and went up to the register.

"That'll be $1.50" she said looking up at him. The Doctor put his hand into his pocket and took out a wad of money. "Is this enough?" He said raising his eyebrow. She chuckled and took two bills out of the wad. "Yes, this'll be enough."

The Doctor put the rest of the money back in his pocket and proceeded to sit down at one of the tables and grab a newspaper. She wrote the order down and began to prepare the coffee. Once she was done, she handed it to Josie. The Inspector sat down on the stool in front of the counter, expecting no more customers.

The Inspector sat there with bored expression on her face as she watched her co-worker take the coffee up to The Doctor and try to flirt with him. He grabbed the coffee from Josie and continued reading the newspaper, paying no attention to her.

Josie finally gave up and left with a frustrated look on her face. The Inspector chuckled and continued sitting there for the rest of the hour. The shop slowly became empty except for The Doctor who remained seated there with the newspaper in his hands.

The coffee shops manager suddenly came up to The Inspector and handed her the keys to the shop. "Lock up when the last customer leaves." He said eyeing the doctor while walking out the door. She looked at him and took the keys from his hands. "Fine then," She retorted back.

The Inspector stood up and grabbed her long tan coat and put it on over her irritating work clothes. She walked up to The Doctor and looked at him. "Hey um Doctor, you done here yet?" She said with an irritated look on her face.

The Doctor put the paper down on the table and looked up at her face. "Oh, you're closing up already?" He questioned me. The Inspector pointed out all the empty tables around him. "Just in case you haven't noticed, everyone else is gone."

He looked around him. "Oh, is that quite so. I didn't seem to-" Just as The Doctor was finishing his sentence, a large crash was heard in the back room. She and The Doctor instinctively turned their heads towards the loud noise.

The Doctor began running towards the noise and she followed after him. When they both reached the back room, they saw a big alien with four arms sprouting from its sides. It was turning both of its slimy heads towards a small device it held in its claws. "Ravolox..." The Inspector whispered out.

The Ravalox finally took notice of us and it turned its heads towards. The Doctor looked up at the Ravalox and then at me with a perplexed and surprised expression on his face. The Ravolox made a weird gurgling noise and i took my sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the Ravalox.

That made me receive another weird glance from The Doctor, but he immediately took out his own sonic screwdriver and did the same. "Please just leave this planet and stop whatever you're doing." The Doctor tried to reason with it, but it refused and swung its claws at us.

"Distract it!" The Doctor yelled at The Inspector. She heard and immediately used the sonic screwdrivers light to blind the Ravolox. While she blinded the creature, The Doctor set up something up against the wall. The Ravalox swung at her but she ducked just in time.

The Doctor suddenly ran up to her and grabbed her hand. He pulled her out of the room and yelled, "Run!" They both ran next to each other out of the coffee shop and into the streets. They kept running and the shop suddenly exploded behind them.

The Doctor suddenly turned to her while running and said, "Sorry about making you lose you job." She laughed and yelled out, "After this I was going to quit anyways." As they kept running and he asked, "Alien are you? I saw that you had yourself a sonic screwdriver and reacted differently to the Ravalox than I expected."

The Inspector nodded and grinned while running right behind him. "Yes and I'm proud of it." She began running faster. "Well, I've got to go!" She said doing a two finger salute. The Doctor yelled out with a perplexed look on his face, "Wait! You look human." The Inspector ran off in a different direction and yelled out, "And you look Time Lord!"

The Doctor suddenly stopped in his his tracks. "Wait what!? What?!" He yelled out in the middle of the streets. He suddenly turned the direction The Inspector ran off to and tried to run after her. He kept running though the cold winter streets, and stopped when he noticed she wasn't anywhere in his sights.

The Inspector finally reached her TARDIS and she sat by the door. "Im finally back!" She said out of breath. She walked into the TARDIS and dragged herself straight into the huge closet. She took of her work clothes and changed back into her usual silver converse, black skinny jeans, black undershirt with a TARDIS blue vest over it, and her usual long tan coat.

She walked up to the TARDIS's monitor and put on her glasses. "That Doctor character was very interesting. Wonder what type of alien he was?" She said while tapping on the screen and searching for different alien tech around her.

First she saw a small light appear on the monitor, moving at a quick speed. "Must be The Doctor and the sonic screwdriver i'm detecting." She walked around the TARDIS panel and flipped a few switches. "Lets see it this'll help..." The Inspector said to herself. Once she went up to look at the monitor, there was a bigger source of alien tech being detected.

The Inspector tapped at the monitor. "Hmm. And what could that be?" She said while trying to gain access to the street security cameras and see what it was.

The Doctor frantically ran through every street hoping that he would see another TARDIS with that girl standing right next to it. 'I hope I'm right and she really is a time lord.' He thought to himself. With the thought of that, he ran faster and searched.

He had probably ran through every street of London and not noticed anything. "Blimey! This is hard work." He exclaimed as he went down the last street. He began to slowly walk down the street, losing all hope and trying to convince himself that he had heard wrong.

Suddenly, under last street lamp down the road, he noticed a big blue police box sitting strayly on the sidewalk. He grinned and excitedly went up to the police box and started knocking on the doors.

As The Inspector continued to investigate on the large source of alien tech, she heard someone pounding on the doors. "And who would actually bother to knock on a police box door at this time at night?" She said to herself while raising an eyebrow and taking off her glasses.

She opened the door and stuck her head out of it. When she looked out, she saw The Doctor standing there with a big smile plastered on his face. "Well hello there Doctor!" She said while stepping out off the TARDIS and closing the doors.

The Doctor suddenly went up to The Inspector and gave her a hug. At first, she felt awkward but in a few moments, the hug felt right and she hugged him back.

The Inspector stepped back from the hug and asked, "What was that for?" The Doctor simply asked, "What planet are you from?" The Inspector responded with a proud and sad voice, "I am from the planet Gallifrey. I am a time lord, or as people call it, a time lady. And I sadly am the last of my kind." She finished off as her eyes began to get misty.

The Doctor wrapped an arm around her and said, "Don't be upset. I have something to tell you." The Inspector looked at The Doctor. "And what's that?" The Doctor said the four words that impacted The Inspector so very much, "I am Gallifreyan too."

The Inspectors eyes widened. She stepped back and looked at him with curious eyes and a grin. "So that's why you felt so different from all the other customers." The Doctor flashed his big goofy grin at her.

He went up to her TARDIS and stroked the outside of it. He turned to The Inspector and pointed out towards the door. "May I?" He asked. The Inspector nodded and opened up the door. The Doctor walked in with his eyes full of amazement.

As he walked in, he noticed the TARDIS's walls lined up with shelves full of books and the floor was tinged in the color light blue. "Wow! This is a beautiful TARDIS. And I see that you like to read," He said with a smirk on his face.

The Inspector put on her glasses and swaggered up to the monitor once again. "That explains why I detected a large source of alien tech! It must be your TARDIS!" She exclaimed. The Inspector felt happy inside knowing that another TARDIS was sitting there in her presense.

"So umm... What were you doing working at that little coffee shop?" He asked The Inspector. She sighed and responded. "You saw what was in there and that was the easiest way to get into the back room."

"I just noticed that your TARDIS is also a police box! Why is that?" The Doctor blurted out while looking at her TARDIS's panel.

"I'm actually not sure. The chameleon feature just stopped working one day and I never bothered to fix it. I quite like it actually." The Inspector said with a grin on her face as she patted her TARDIS. "It's a nice look for her."

* * *

This is my first time writing a fanfic so I don't know how this works. I might continue or I might not depending on how I **feel** **about** **it.** **Well** **anyone** **who** **read** **this,** **THANKS! :)**


End file.
